unexpected happenings
by sincerity and faith
Summary: What if you went to an alternate universe… one with magic, demons, a place of fairytales? tyka mara


**Unexpected happenings**

Disclaimer – I do not own beyblade

**Summary - What if you went to an alternate universe… one with magic, demons, a place of fairytales?**

**Chapter one**

One day, a day with birds chirping, the sun shinning, the wind gently blowing and the sound of somebody being rudely woken up…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh"

A blue haired boy yelled jumping up with a start then turned to his friend a childish looking boy with golden locks and a cheerful smile.

"MAX! Why'd you do that for? I was having such a nice dream…" the blue haired one said

"Tyson" the called Max started "we have to get to school otherwise we'll be late"

"How'd you get in anyway?" the named Tyson asked

Max sweat dropped and replied "Grandpa let me in"

"Oh" Tyson said grinning sheepishly "well let me get ready then" Tyson said as he got up and went to the bathroom while mumbling something about a giant marshmallow.

When Tyson has had breakfast and has grabbed his book bag the two headed out and walked to school. As the two walked Max took his time to admire the scenery with spring having already arrived, the flowers were blooming making the place look peaceful. While Tyson just walked casually looking ahead of him until he noticed Max stop.

"Max? What's wrong?" Tyson questioned concerned and Max's reply was shaking his head and giving his friend a smile. Tyson thought 'wonder what's wrong with Max? I hope he's alright, -sigh- I hope its nothing.'

Max looked back at the spot he stared at moments before 'it must just be my imagination… but I wonder what that light was? Since the suns in the sky it seems a bit odd… maybe I'm just worrying too much… it must just be nothing…' were the thoughts of Max as the two continued to walk not paying all that much attention to anything.

'There it is again' Max thought as he looked into the spot where the light appeared yet again. 'Maybe it's calling out to us or something… man this even sounds stupid in my own head…' Max thought while shaking his head yet again.

Tyson turned and looked at his friend "are you sure your okay Max? You look like you have a lot on your mind"

"Umm… Tyson… have you noticed any strange lights for the past few minutes?"

"Now that I think about it… I saw some strange light a little while ago but I ignored it why?" Tyson replied with a questioned wondering what this was getting at.

"Well Tyson, for the past few minutes I've been noticing a few strange lights…"

"Well then lets check it out" Tyson said eagerly ready to investigate

"Gee Tyson… you just want to investigate because of either you want to waste as much time as possible or you want to go on an adventure" Max said in a joking tone

"Well your right on both accounts" Tyson said laughing leading the way through the trees.

The two walked through the trees until they came to a clearing where what seemed like a rip through the atmosphere.

"What do you think this is Tyson?" Max asked looking at the hole suspiciously.

"I don't know Max but lets check it out" Tyson said while walking towards the hole which seemed to show a different dimension… until Max grabbed his arm.

"Tyson, you don't know what will happen if you walk through there"

"Don't worry Max, I'll be fine, besides I'm up for an adventure so lets go" Tyson said encouragingly.

"Fine" Max said in defeat "But if anything happens it's your fault" Max warned

"Yea, yea" Tyson said dismissingly.

So the two walked through the portal and landed in a different world.

Some time passed and Tyson started to regain consciousness. "ugh… where am I?" Tyson asked rhetorically as he looked around and came face to face with a small winged creature. Tyson blinked once, twice then sat up. Tyson stared at the little creature wondering what it was and he had his face scrunched up in concentration as the winged creature giggled. Tyson was taken aback by the sound that he moved back and sat on Max.

"Oof" Max said as he regained consciousness and knocked Tyson off him. "Huh?" Max said while looking at the little flying thing. "Are you a fairy?" Max asked the little winged creature.

The creature giggled and stood straight and bowed "yep" the fairy said while standing up and smiling. "I'm Makoto Fairy of Destiny" the fairy introduced.

"Fairy of what?" Tyson questioned

"Destiny" Makoto answered.

"I use to think fairies weren't real but you seem pretty real to me" Max said

Makoto just smiled.

"So why are we here?" Tyson asked

"You wanted to come here Tyson" Makoto responded

"I did… wait a sec… you know my name… I haven't even introduced myself" Tyson said confusing himself

"No need to get confused young one" Makoto soothed

"So… I'm Max by the way" Max said

"It's nice to meet you both so now down to business" Makoto said

"Umm… what business?"

"I'm the fairy of destiny, now I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer yes or no, your decision can affect your future" Makoto explained.

"Okay, ask away" Max said calmly while Tyson nodded.

"Are you willing to continue through this world and lead the destiny that has been handed to you?" Makoto asked seriously

"umm…" Max said suddenly uneasy

"Yes" Tyson said

"Tyson" Max scolds

"Are you sure young one?" Makoto asks yet again

Tyson turned to Max with a determined look in his eyes and Max sighed "yes"

Makoto smiled and warned "the path ahead of you is not easy, you will face danger you never would have thought existed back in your world, but there is something else which is a slight mystery… however you won't have to worry about that for the moment"

"uhuh" Tyson said not paying all that much attention

"Well then, I wish you luck" Makoto said as she flew away but before she was totally out of sight she yelled "your journey starts with you heading to the palace, you can't miss it, take the path to your left and stay on track and reach the castle" and that was the last thing she said before she was out of sight.

"Well we might as well start this adventure" Max said

"Okay" Tyson said grinning with his hands behind his head.

The two walked down the path that's supposed to lead them to the palace. The two watched the area and saw that the plants weren't all that different from the ones back home. The two traveled in comfortable silence not saying a word and just walking.

"Well do they have a door bell or what" Tyson said sarcastically as he warily watched the 'guards' who were standing in front of the iron gates as the two approached.

"Umm… excuse me" Max started as the guards watched the two as if studying them then moved aside and opened the gates.

"Okay then" Tyson said walking past the guards as Max followed quietly behind him.

When the two got closer to the castle doors they saw small glowing spheres.

"What are they Tyson?" Max questioned

"They could be fireflies" Tyson responded uneasily as the two walked quickly past the glowing spheres and the garden and up to the stairs and to the doors of the castle.

The guards in front of the wooden door opened the doors without a word as Max and Tyson ventured in.

"Well that was weird" Tyson commented

Max nodded his head in agreement.

The two ventured through the winding hallway looking left and rights, not knowing or understanding where they were suppose to be going but knowing that they were heading in the right direction. It felt like they were being guided yet they could see no one around them.

Finally they approached brass doors blocking their way. The two looked at each other before Tyson raised his hand and knocked loudly. The doors opened soundlessly as the two headed inside.

It was not what they were expecting. Max and Tyson looked at each other in confusion as they looked around the room they just went into.

Tyson and Max originally expected to see a throne room or dinning room of sorts yet what they saw was not even either of those. What they saw was a play room full of puzzles uncompleted, toys all over the place and a neat and tidy bookshelf full of books, novels and picture books. There was even a small desk in the middle of the room with crayons and paper on top of it. A couch was set to one side with a big screen television in front of it.

"This is…" Tyson started

"Unexpected" Max said finishing Tyson's sentence as Tyson nodded his head in agreement.

"Welcome to my humble home, am I right to assume that the two of you invited yourselves in?" a female girl with raven hair flowing down her back and who looked around the age of 12 asked.

"Yea, sorry about that we were told to come here and we kind of ended up here" Max explained.

The girl shook her head and smiled "don't worry about it; I hope you have a nice stay."

"Oh I'm Tyson by the way and this is my friend Max" Tyson introduced with a big grin on his face.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Nayuki" She said as she did a small curtsey.

"You have a really nice home" Max said politely

"Why thank you kind sir" Nayuki said

"Umm… please just call me Max" Max uneasily said with his hand behind his head

Tyson however exclaimed "Your place is so cool… it's really big and it looks like it came out of a fairytale book with the big towers, the guards and you as the princess"

Nayuki just smiled and asked "would you like to come and have some tea with me?"

"We would like that… but…" Max started however Tyson interrupted

"Of course, do you anything to eat?" Tyson responded and asked excitedly

"Yes, I can answer your inquiry of why you are here when we eat" Nayuki said smiling.

.---------------+---------------. .---------------+---------------. .---------------+---------------. .---------------+---------------.

As the three got settled outside around a table some servants placed down plate of biscuits and three cups of tea.

The three drank their tea in relative silence which was broken by Max "so… why are we here?"

Nayuki looked up her eyes were brimmed with tears as she spoke "my brother and a very good friend have been captured and have been taken as a sacrifice…"

"That's horrible" Max said sadly

"How dare they do that" Tyson said outraged with biscuit crumbs flying everywhere

Nayuki gave a small sad smile at Tyson and max as she continued her story "it was said in a legend that two people important to the royal family would be taken and when that day comes they would be used as a sacrifice… a sacrifice used to bring a monster out to the land of the living…"

"A MONSTER" Max yelled terrified

"What kind of monster?" Tyson asked curiously

"No one really knows but we know that this creature would bring destruction and chaos to our lands"

"I see" Max said nodding in understanding now over his little outburst

"Along with the legend it was said that two brave heroes would come to our land and save them and bring the downfall of this creature" Nayuki said ending her tale.

Tyson nodded then "hang on" Tyson said startling Max and gaining Nayuki's attention (not that he didn't already have it). "You think we are the ones" pointing to himself and Max "that are suppose to bet this thing" Tyson stated rather than asked.

"Why yes" Nayuki said her eyes sparkling

Max and Tyson stared at her like she grew another head until Max asked "why us?"

"It is because the two of you were chosen to have this destiny" Nayuki stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tyson and Max looked at each other before they both said in unison "where to"

To be continued

So what do you think of this story?

Should I continue it or should I not?

Please leave a review and I hoped you enjoyed this story…


End file.
